


New Danganronpa V3 One-Shot Book

by Elmint



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmint/pseuds/Elmint
Summary: A NDRV3 One-Shot Book!Requests are OPEN!!! There won't be a set update day since these are all one-shots. I'll just take my time (give me a couple of days to a week depending on the one-shot) to complete them as best and fast as I can. Whenever you want to request something, please refer to "Request Info" on my bio or the first chapter, where I'll lay down some rules :)(Also posted on Quotev and Wattpad)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1





	1. ~Request Rules~

**_ Requests Are Open _ **

A fair warning: I'll try to respond to you and finish your request **ASAP** , but it might take longer than desirable to finish. Please be patient with me don't keep pestering me, I'm just a student and my studies will have to take priority over any writing (sorry in advance). Also, please try to keep requests for this book on here, but if you don't want others to see your request you _can_ privately message me (either on here or Discord I don't care). If you leave details out when you request, I'll just fill them in to however I see fit (the list of stuff I write is kinda long so um you don't have to fill out every detail).

* * *

Things I **will** write:

  * **Characters in General**
    * All from _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_ (they can't be the focus of the one-shot, maybe I could mention them and they get a little bit of interaction, but this is supposed to be a NDRV3 Book sooooo not too much)
    * All from _Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair_ (same thing with Trigger Happy Havoc characters)
    * All from _New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony_
      * Including their PreGame counterparts, if you have a certain HC about them, please tell me, otherwise I'll go with my own HC.
  * **Different Settings**
    * In a killing game
    * In the outside world
    * AUs (please specify what exactly the AU is)
  * **Types of Writing**
    * Self-Insert (Character X Reader)
    * Character X Character (OTPs welcome) 
      * Male X Female, Male X Male, Female X Female, platonic friendships, rivalries, any of those kinds relationships work
    * Song-Fic (you have to give me a song though)
    * Crossovers (I can only write the fandoms I'm in, to see what fandoms I'm in please refer to my [Bio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmint/profile)
    * Fix-Fic (if you don't know what this is, it's basically just me rewriting events you didn't like to something that you like)
    * Peggy Sue (basically a character goes back in time with their memories and knowledge of what happens)
    * Gore (not too graphic though)
    * Fluff
    * Angst
  * **Types of Characters**
    * Self-Insert (Reader Character) 
      * You can give them specific traits like Tsundere!Reader (you can do multiple, just don't go too overboard)
      * I don't know how to explain it...
      * A character trait I will probably have trouble with is Male!Reader because I'm female and don't know how guys think haha, but if you really want a Male!Reader I'll try my best ٩(＾o＾ )و
      * Oh you can give them an Ultimate/SHSL as well
      * They can be a "Mary Sue" but those aren't as fun to write as flawed readers haha (if you want a Mary Sue reader, go ahead and ask, I'm not judging you. I feel like I sound like I'm judging everyone all the time and if you feel offended I apologize.)
    * Characters 
      * You can give them specific traits as well like Mastermind!Character (you can do multiple, just don't go too overboard, I like to keep their OG personality as similar as possible.)
  * **POVs**
    * First Person (name what character you want to read through, or if it's ok to switch perspective between characters)
    * Second Person (I mainly like doing these for X Readers
    * Third Person Omniscient 
      * Like if you want to know everything that all the characters are thinking/saying
    * Third Person Objective 
      * If you just want me to narrate what's going on
    * Third Person Limited 
      * If you want to know the thoughts of what's going on in one person's head that's not necessarily you
  * **You can also give me a scenario to work with**
    * Ex: Angie succeeds in reviving one of the dead students
  * There's probably more but I can't remember as of now, if I do remember more I'll add it to this list. If you want something you don't see on this list, go ahead and ask! I won't bite you, I promise.



* * *

Things I **will not** write:

  * **Types of Writing**
    * Lemons/Smut
    * Limes
  * There's probably more but I can't remember as of now, if I do remember more I'll add it to this list.



* * *

Did anyone even read all of that?? It's so long, I wouldn't be surprised or blame anyone if they did skip it.

Anyways, feel free to send in requests!! I'll probably be accepting up to 10, hopefully that's not too much ahaha.


	2. ~Request List~

**Kokichi Oma X Reader || Zombie Virus AU**

Request By: Myself

**Blackened!Shuichi X Kaede || Broken Cries**

Requested By: Mystery fan (on AO3)

**Survivor!Ryoma X Survivor!Kaede || Guilt**

Requested By: HoneybeeGirl94 (on AO3)

**Mastermind!Kokichi X Mastermind!Himiko || Forgotten Duties**

Requested By: Hajimeme the 2nd (on AO3)

**Kirumi X Miu || Hanahaki AU**

Requested By: Ghost (on AO3)

**Hajime Hinata X Male!Reserve Course!Reader || Something Special**

Requested By: [TomokoDachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomokoDachi/pseuds/TomokoDachi) (on AO3)


	3. Shuichi Saihara X Mastermind!Reader || The Mastermind's Last Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: Myself (but my friend inspired me to write a Shuichi One-Shot so there)

It wasn't supposed to end up like this. Yet there you were, F/N L/N, the Ultimate Actress. Better known as the Ultimate Mastermind behind the scenes.

You had masterminded countless killing games, never getting caught and executed because there was always the cover mastermind. They would take the blame for you thinking they were the mastermind, and you would get off scot free, able to plan more killing games. And because you've seen so much you thought you were tough, no... You were _supposed_ to be tough, NOT comforting the protagonist/your rival. AKA Shuichi Saihara in this 53rd game.

You had no idea how it happened, you were just minding your own business when you heard crying.

'Oh, someone is crying!' you think to yourself, 'I really want to see their delicious look of **despair**!' You gleefully approach the source of the crying. As you got closer you realized the sobs were coming from Shuichi Saihara's room.

'Perfect!' you grin, but quickly qipe it off you face, replacing it with a look of concern. With that look on your face, you ring the doorbell.

*Ding Dong, Ding Dong*

The crying seems to cease before Shuichi calls out, "C-coming! Give m-me a second..." Some shuffling can be heard through the door.

  
Finally Shuichi opens the door and you are able to get a good look at his despair-filled face.  
His eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying about Kaede's recent execution. Not to mention his pale complexion and dark eye bags under his eyes. From the looks of it, he hasn't eaten or slept properly in a while...

But you loved it! So full of despair...

"Hey Saihara-Kun... I um, thought I heard crying... Is there anything wrong that I can help you with?" You give him your most sympathetic smile.  
He blushes, "O-oh, so you heard that huh... It's nothing really, sorry to bother you and waste your time L/N-San."

'Wonderful! He doesn't need me so I can leave-'  
The next words that come out of our mouth surprise the both of you.

"Saihara-Kun, I hear you crying. Please let me help!" You say with determination before your eyes soften, "Also please call me F/N-Chan, we're friends after all!"  
He blushes and looks down again. "O-okay then L- Ah! I mean F-f/N-Chan... Would you like to come in?"  
You nod your head and step inside.

On the outside you appear calm and slightly concerned for your "friend", but on the inside disbelief was coursing through your veins.  
'Did I really say that' you think to yourself. 'God, I'm so dumb...'

You awkwardly stand around Shuichi's room.  
After Shuichi locks his door he come to stand in front of you, also extremely awkward.

  
"Call me Shuichi-Kun..." You hear him mumble attempting to break the ice.

You smile brightly at him. "Alright then **Shuichi-Kun**! I know I'm no the Ultimate Therapist or something like that, but I want to help you. Please tell me what's wrong."

Shuichi looks at you in suprise mirroring your internal emotions. 'Why are you being sincere all of a sudden, huh Y/N?! you angrily ask yourself, but decide to just brush it off and try to play it cool.

You smile sweetly at him and he looks around the room nervous.

"I-it's just that I'm w-worried... I don't want anyone else to die..." he looks over at you nervous, "What I-i'm trying to say is, *inhale*, **I'm trying to find the mastermind, do you want to help F/N-Chan?** "

You look at him in shock, "How do you know I'm not the mastermind Shuichi-Kun?" He shuffles around, "It's just a feeling..."

  
You pitied him. He seemed so _sure_ that you weren't the mastermind. Which is both true and false in itself. You planned on never getting revealed so the only mastermind here was Tsumugi.

  
While you were thinking, you didn't notice that Shuichi had become strangely quiet. "S-shuichi-Kun??" you ask nervously, "Are you okay???"

He looks at you with tears in his eyes, shocking you before he wipes them away, "I-i'm fine, I just keep on thinking about everyone who's died so far... Amami-Kun and Akamatsu-Chan... Hoshi-San and Tojo-San... Yonaga-Chan, Chabashira-San, and Shinguji-San... and not to forget Iruma-San and Gokuharu-Kun... I-i really miss them, don't you F/N-Chan?"

You feel your eyes well up with fake tears, "Y-yeah," you start, your voice skillfully breaking, "I miss them s-so much!" You start crying in front of Shuichi. He looks at you nervously, like he doesn't know what to do, before he wraps you up in a hug.

You stand there kind of awkwardly before returning the hug, "Are you better now F/N-Chan...?" You wipe the tears off your face.  
"Yeah, I'm feeling better Shuichi-Kun, but I still haven't helped you... Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Y-yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk about it..."

  
You end up spending the night with Shuichi, the two of you falling asleep in eachother's warm embrace...

* * *

  
*Time Skip to the 6th trial*

Shuichi looks at you before turning towards the floor.

"I-it's you, isn't i-it? L/N-San... You're the mastermind!"   
Everyone turns towards you in shock, asking question after question.

'I... was caught?'  
You would be lying if you said you weren't the slightest bit shocked too.

  
Deciding to go the crazy route, you give each of them a maniacal grin.

"HAHA YOU IDIOTS! IT'S BEEN ME THIS WHOLE TIME!!" you yell at them.

  
Tears were streaming down their faces, Tsumugi just looked on in confusion.  
"...We trusted you F/N-San..." Maki tells you coldly.  
Himiko hiccups, "I-i thought we were friends...! You promised me that when we got out of here, you would come to all of my magic shows!! Was that all a lie?!"  
"Our friends," Keebo starts, "were they all just pawns to you? Did they even have a bit of significance to you? Were we just toys for you to mess around with??"  
Shuichi looks at you, tears streaming down his face.

  
'Shit... this hurts more than it should have.' you inwardly grimace, 'I should have never gotten close to any of them...'

  
Shuichi takes a deep breath in, "L/N... That night... Were... Were you just pretending to be kind to me? Was getting close to me just a cruel joke?"

You don't respond, instead you give him a sweet smile.

"ANSWER ME F/N-CHAN!!" You flinch at the fact he raised his voice at you and used that friendly honorific...

  
'This... this isn't as great as I thought it would be.'

Not letting your inner emotions show, you decide to say something back. "So what? Why does that matter now...? You all know I'm the mastermind, aren't you going to vote me off?"

Shuichi let's out a strangled noise, "That's n-not the point..." he returned back to normal self.

  
You merely shrug at him, wanting to get done with this already. The pain in your heart too much to bear. "Actually it is!" You smile brightly at him once more before turning to Monokuma.

"Hey! Monokuma!! Start voting time please~"  
"Alrightie then F/N! You got it!" Monokuma says as he starts voting time.  
"Who will get chosen as the mastermind? Will you make the right choice... Or make the dreadfully **wrong** one? Upupupu!"

  
Voting time promptly ends, leaving F/N L/N the Ultimate Actress with the most votes.

"Wow!! You guys got it right~ Now since she is the mastermind, I'll allow more "last moments" with her than the other blackened. That way you can get all you questions answered!! You better hurry it up though, I might get trigger hammer~ Upupupu..." Monokuma laughs.

  
"So it's over..." Shuichi mumbles to himself, the others going up to him saying things like 'Good job Shuichi!' or 'I knew we could believe in you.'

After their little congratulations party, they turn to you. If looks could kill, you would have dropped dead at a glance from anyone them.

Except Shuichi.

Damn Shuichi Saihara.

It was always him.

You honestly wished you didn't have to go, wishing you could take Tsumugi down instead, but you knew she would be a valuable asset in the future so you didn't even bother.

  
You would miss Shuichi, even in death, you realized.

And from the looks of it, he would miss you too.

He slowly makes his way towards you. "L/N-San..."  
"Please call me F/N-Chan in my last moments."  
"Alright, F/N-Chan. Why did you do it? I don't understand, I thought you hated this cruel game..."  
  
" **And that's the thing Shuichi-Kun! You don't really know anyone, you especially don't know anyone you've been thrown in a killing game with for about a month now. All this shows you is just how terrible human beings are.** "  
  
"...Well then, I have one more question for you, what's your real talent?"  
You giggle, "That's one thing I wasn't lying about, I really am the Ultimate Actress, but 'behind the scenes' so to speak, I'm known as the Ultimate Mastermind!"  
He cocks his head sideways. "Why is that?"  
"I've masterminded countless killing games my sweet Shuichi-Kun~ I've never been caught before, so congrats to you!!"  
"Yeah, thanks I guess..." He looks at you in sadness, "I wish it wasn't this way F/N-Chan, I really do. I'm sorry, but I have to say goodbye..."

He walks away, going to rest of what you imagine will be the survivors. Funny how you were so sure you would win this game, but you were completely destroyed by the little 'Ultimate Detective'.

Seeing him physically walk away from you made your chest feel like it constricted, but you put another smile on your face.  
"So is that all the questions I'm going to be asked? Now is the perfect time so go ahead and shoot!" you secretly hoped that no one would bother and you could get on with your execution already.

  
They all gave you a cold stare.  
Not that it was surprising.  
"Come on now Monokuma! Let's get started already...!"

"Upupupu, ok~ Everyone give it up... **IIIIITTTT'SSS PUNISHMENT TIME!!** "

* * *

**F/N L/N's Ultimate Execution: The Mastermind's Last Act**

F/N L/N is put into an empty room, the lights dimmed.  
Suddenly, the lights flash on and she sees all of the blackened first, they're waving fists at her, screaming and shrieking profanities. All the while, she has her usual mask on, hiding all her pain.  


Then the room darkens once again. This time, when the lights flash on she sees the victims. They're all crying, asking her how she could let the blackened get away with such atrocious acts. F/N's façade is still rock solid, no one notices the tiny needles slowly being pricked all over her body.  


The same thing happens, but this time she's shown the disappointed looks of Maki, Himiko, Tsumugi, and Keebo.  
"I can't believe we trusted you" they mock at her, not noticing her slight discomfort, the needles getting dangerously close to her upper body and internal organs.  


When the lights dim once more, she's shown Shuichi.

"F/N-Chan... No, I can't even call you that anymore." he spits at the girl, her beautiful E/C eyes water.  
"You're so disappointing, I can't believe I thought we were friends, never again will I trust anyone. All thanks to you."  


The needles begin piercing the girl's upper body, she can feel her important organs being stabbed, slowly and excruciatingly painfully. Eyes watering she tries to explain herself to Shuichi but it's no use, she has no control over her voice.

" _We don't need **trash** like you anymore_" Shuichi turns around and leaves, going over to his **real friends** , leaving F/N sobbing.

  
The lights dim a final time. And when they flicker back on...

**F/N L/N the Ultimate Actress and Mastermind was dead.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trial was a bit rushed in my opinion, but it's not too bad. I hope the execution made sense haha...  
> Just a reminder that requests ARE open, so feel free to message me :D  
> Also, I wrote this at 1 AM, if there are any mistakes, please let me know!!


End file.
